Recently, attention has been directed toward preventing ready actuation of the lighters by persons normally not able to appreciate the potential danger of the flame. Such danger includes the potential to burn the individual directly or to burn surrounding areas or items. Individuals normally contemplated in these efforts are young children in the age category of five years or younger.